Forgive Others (DDD)
Forgive Others is the fifth episode of the first season of The Daily Dose of Discipleship. In this episode, Marissa must learn not to lose her cool when people make mistakes that impact her or treat her badly. Plot When people make mistakes - like the time the carpool driver accidentally nicked Marissa's garage door - it's pretty easy to get upset at them. Yell at them. Call them stupid. All things Marissa also did........right before she got kicked out of the carpool. Marissa wouldn't have to spend the rest of her day checking how much it costs to get to and from her job by bus, if she'd have just practiced a little forgiveness. Imagine if instead of getting angry about it, she had just forgiven Harold (name of the driver) for his mistake. Maybe if he'd had a little more response time, he would've said something along the lines of "Oops. Sorry about that, Marissa." But staying calm can be hard to do sometimes (or all the time for some). Especially when the other person doesn't seem to care about what they did. Yet, then again, we can't act like WE haven't been uncaring about our sin sometimes. Like when Marissa spilled her cup of coffee on the computer keyboard at her job. She knew she shouldn't have been drinking around electronics, but "oh well, it was just a little keyboard damage." And even if the apology doesn’t seem "genuine," to you, still, try to take some time to understand the situation from the other’s point-of-view. Let’s not forget, God wanted to forgive us so much so that he sent his only begotten son to die for us. And Jesus Himself had to forgive mankind multiple times, especially after the way some people treated him. “Okay, okay,” Marissa knows that Jesus did alot for us to be forgiven, but she can't just go around forgiving EVERYBODY, ALL THE TIME. If someone is purposely disrespecting you or mistreating you, you be stern and get them to stop. But when someone does something wrong, try to understand what caused them to do that, and then try to help them to stop, not just condemn them. “We've all made plenty of mistakes ourselves,” and “God's practiced lots of mercy with mankind throughout the years; just imagine if He hadn't!” Trivia * At 0:33 the license plate of the car reads "RR vs DDD." This represents "Righteous Rhymes" versus "The Daily Dose of Discipleship." This refers to the fact that James was to working on both shows at once, and were rivals for his time put into them. * At 0:55 the picture in the corner of a frame from the last episode where Marissa is helping her sister on the computer in a nearly identical scene. This is a joke about how certain scenes are recycled so often. * At 2:07 the picture of the bald man captioned “Etcetera” pic is a reference to the 2016 horror movie SPLIT. * At 2:16 Mad Mo’ is shown. However, in the specific DDD character design style, people don't have noses. Therefore, unlike his actual show (Mad Mo'ments), Mad Mo' is presented in this scene without a nose. * At 3:34 it says in the corner, “We overuse this transition don't we?,” a joke making fun of how much the two-word scene transition had used since it's introduction in the previous episode, Eschew Envy. * At 3:35 there is a reference to “What does the Fox Say,” which released in September 2013 - (hence the line "the question that the Internet's been asking since late 2013"). Category:Episodes Category:Watch Category:The Christicast Channel